The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Vericecla’.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Hypericum cultivars with numerous attractive fruit coloration.
The new Hypericum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2001 in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 121 062, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 222 258, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands in July, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Wieringerwerf, The Netherlands, since August, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.